Field of the Invention
One disclosed aspect of the embodiments relates to an information processing apparatus, control method, and storage medium for transmitting and receiving various pieces of information between the information processing apparatus and a peripheral device.
Description of the Related Art
In conventional printer driver (v3 printer driver) architecture, a vendor is able to provide a bi-directional control module called language monitor. The language monitor is able to control transmission and reception of print jobs, and to control information writing and acquisition request from various applications to a printer. It is also possible to use an interprocess communication technique of the language monitor and the application using a Bidirectional (Bidi) schema for the information writing and acquisition request. Since the language monitor processes the interprocess communication using the Bidi schema in the v3 printer driver architecture, the vender is able to control information transmission and reception without restriction.
In recent years, a standard information transmission and reception method using the Bidirectional (Bidi) schema according to a next-generation printer driver (v4 printer driver) architecture has been established. In this next-generation v4 printer driver architecture exists no language monitor, which may inhibit unrestricted information transmission and reception control. U.S. patent publication No. 2013/0067120 describes a standard information transmission and reception method using the Bidi schema. In particular, U.S. patent publication No. 2013/0067120 discloses that a port monitor of an operating system (OS) reads external dependent files called Bidi extension file and Bidi extension JavaScript (registered trademark) (Bidi extension JS) file which are included in the printer driver. These external dependent files implement information transmission and reception specifications unique to each printer vendor that develops the printer driver.
However, U.S. patent publication No. 2013/0067120 lacks consideration about a problem that, while a certain software program is executing information transmission and reception processing using the Bidi schema, interruptions of information transmission and reception occur using the Bidi schema from another software program. As a result, processing intended by a user may not be executed.